Fashion week
by valusuperchic
Summary: Es la semana de la moda en París y se puede sentir la emoción, y desesperación en el aire.
1. Tres meses

Hola, hace poco vi en snapchat que era la "men's fashion week" (semana de la moda para hombres) en París este año y pensé que era muy apropiado hacer un fic de ML sobre eso.

Disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no digo nada en el mundo de la moda así que puede que así no sean las cosas.

-0-

Falta solo un mes para fashion week y adrien ya no podía más con la presión, en el lapso de dos meses su dieta se ajustó, su ejercicio aumento, y su tiempo libre drásticamente disminuyó, su rutina de cuidado en las mañanas ya era tediosa pero con este gran evento a tan solo dos meses su piel tenía que estar perfecta, ósea más cuidados, también tenía que preparar físicamente haciendo más ejercicio, por suerte no lo necesitaba tanto y obviamente las sesiones de fotos fueron algo constante en su día a día, ya que al tener la escuela y todas las actividades extra curriculares no podía tener una sola sesión grande de todo un día, sino una pequeña todos los días, y no hablar de sus deberes como héroe de París

Todo esto lo estaba matando, no literalmente claro, pero un así está muy cansado, el estrés más la falta de sueño y los ajustes en su dieta eran demasiado.

Pero, todo sea por fashion week.

Es muy corto pero mañana posiblemente suba otro cap. Con cosas interesantes, posiblemente sea ladrien, quien sabe?

Xoxo Valu


	2. Chloé al rescate

Segundo cap, ahora sí van a pasar cosas interesantes

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece

 **Advertencia** : **esto está calificado como K y pretendo mantenerlo así, pero sólo quiero usar una mala palabra que es sinónimo de materia fecal.**

Dicho eso empecemos.

La semana de la moda iba a comenzar en pocos días, y marinette estaba más que al tanto. Todo había comenzado hace aproximadamente un mes, el diez y seis de abril para ser exactos, Adrien le había preguntado a niño la fecha, y al responder Adrien respondió con una simple palabra

— Mierda.— La palabra en sí, no era muy grave, yo misma había dicho cosas peores cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero el simple hecho de que Adrien había maldecido había hecho girar algunas cabezas.

— ¿qué? ¿ qué pasa?— había preguntado niño desconcertado, y con razón, el no seguía nada con relación a la moda.

—faltan dos meses y medio para fashion week. —el tema había terminado para Nino, sabía que tel vez su mejor amigo iba a tener menos tiempo libre o algo así.

Pero en realidad ni Nino, ni Marinette, ni Alya se podían haber preparado para lo que venía, el primer no hubo muchos cambios, el segundo mes fue un poco más movido, y el tercer mes fue infierno, Adrien había llegado el punto en donde se veía cansado y estresado pero aún así podía causar envidia.

En estos meses difíciles la persona que más ayudo a Adrien fue, sorprendentemente, Chloe.

Todos los días ella traía una comida balanceado y nutritiva para el, tomaba notas detalladas de la clase por si el dormitaba sin querer y básicamente cualquier tipo de favor que el necesitará Chloe lo tenía cubierto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los meses pasaban y Marinette no podía estar más feliz, era la época en la que más se inspiraba y en la que más diseñaba y cosía, pero desafortunadamente no había suficiente tiempo.

Generalmente durante el año había dos o tres ajumas por semana, pero en las últimas semanas hubo por lo menos cinco akumas por semana, papillion debe estar pasando el momento de su vida.

Lo peor es que muchos de esos akumas los tuvo que luchar sola ya que chat estaba muy ocupado al parecer, pero cuando aparecía ella no se podía enojar, en serio se veía exhausto.

Ok tengo que empezar a escribir el fic en serio, siento que es medio aburrido, cap 3 definitivamente interesante , lo prometo,

Xoxo valu


	3. Entradas

Ahora si, vamos a escribir algo interesante.

Disclaimer: no me pertenece, ya saben.

París parecía brillar bajo el cielo nocturno, desde la altura en la que se encontraban los jóvenes héroes, habían terminado la patrulla nocturna y se encontraban en lo alto de la torre Eiffel tomando un descanso.

Ladybug está sentada acariciando la cabellera de cierto gato que dormita en su regazo, últimamente no había tiempo para nada y ese momento tan casual y privado era algo muy especial.

— mi lady...— chat rompió el silencio entre ellos con los ojos aún cerrados.

—¿si chaton?

—una vez me había dicho que te gustaba la moda, ¿verdad?

— si...— ladybug no entendía a que quería llegar. Lentamente aún medio adormilado chat dirijió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su traje y sacó un sobre de color crema, el cual se lo entregó a ella.

Intrigada, abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó el interior, su mano se detuvo u chat abrió un ojo para ver que estaba pasando.

—¿por qué dejaste de acariciarme?

—¿chat, es esto lo que creo que es?— su voz sonaba un poco más fuerte y aguda, dentro del el sobre había una invitación exclusiva para la semana de la moda de París.

Chat esbozo una sonrisa pequeña y explicó

—tenía una invitación extra y me acorde de que a ti te gustaba la moda y pensé que tal vez la querrías.

—Oh chaton, podría besarte— ladybug lo levanto de su regazo para poder abrazarlo

— Bueno, a mí no me molestaría...

— Espera... ¿ cómo es que tenías una invitación EXTRA para el evento más importante en meses?!

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres saber?, ya sabes, identidades secretas y todo eso.

— Cierto. No me digas— Chat noir se paró, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ella.

— Bueno mi lady, se está haciendo tarde y necesito dormir.—chat extendió su batón listo para saltar hasta que ladybug lo detuvo.

— Chat espera!— ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando estático al joven— gracias, en realidad no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto.

Lanzando su yoyo a la oscuridad ladybug desaparece, segundos después chat noir se une a la noche también.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana siguiente Marinette llegó al colegio temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, había estado demasiado emocionada para dormir, había pasado la noche pensando en chat y en alguna forma de agradecerle por tan hermosa oportunidad, en lo emocionante que iba a ser ( además de que muy probablemente podría ver a Adrien modelar en la pasarela) y la ropa que iba a usar para tal evento, necesitaba diseñar y crear siete u ocho outfits, uno para cada día de la semana. Pero lo más importante es que debían ser inspirados en su traje de acción para poder se reconocida. En la semana de la moda se encontrarían la mayor parte de la industria de la moda del mundo y podía aprovechar que los ojos iban a estar en ladybug y lo más importante lo que estaba usando.

Así su mente comenzó a divagar sobre la tan especial semana que se acercaba, hasta ser despertada de su trance por la mano de Alya en su hombro, dando un pequeño saltito.

—Alya!— sus brazos la rodearon por un breve momento

— llegaste temprano!¿ qué pasó?

— no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, porque estuve pensando en la mejor noticia que tu blog va a tener en meses!— todo esto había sido dicho a velocidad extrema y sonrisa despampanante

— interesante... Cuéntame todo

— Bueno, ayer está tranquila preparándome para ir a dormir temprano y me acorde de que había dejado mi celular en el balcón así que salí a tomarlo y ladybug pasó al lado mío y me saludo y- presta atención porque aquí de pone interesante- y me dijo que iba a ir a la semana de la moda y quería que yo diseñará e hiciera los vestidos!— la historia para Alya la había preparado a la noche, no podía contener la alegría.

—Marinette eso es genial! Lo voy a escribir ahora

—espera, no digas que yo te dije, di que te llego un mensaje anónimo o que oíste un rumor. Tampoco le digas a nadie, quiero que sea un secreto.

— Okey... Si eso quieres— Alya comenzó a escribir en su celular la nueva publicación hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clase.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y les quiero decir gracias a las personas que ya siguen el fic y le pusieron favorito, son lo mejor, también quiero decir que no sé nada de moda en general así que voy a estar mandando fruta ( suponiendo) la mayor parte de las cosas.

XOXO valu


	4. Tormenta de ideas

La semana de marinette estaba siendo bastante agitada, toda la presión de su vida normal más los vestidos para que ladybug use, sabía que los vestidos tenían que ser simples, pero no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos, hasta ahora había diseñado un vestido simple moteado haciéndole honor a su traje casual y había pensado en hacer uno como una akuma, pero aún no se decidía.

También había decidido que para poder tener más versatilidad en su vestuario iba a hacer una máscara especial y se la iba a pegar con algún tipo de adhesivo para maquillaje de efectos especiales, aún no había detalles de cómo llegaría a su cara sin que se cayera.

Había pensado en atarla a su cabeza pero había muchos problemas con respecto al peinado y visión así que decidió que mejor no.

El teléfono la había sacado de su trance, dirigió su mirada a la plántala para ver quién era.

—hola Alya

—holaa, ¿ cómo andan los vestidos?

Marinette soltó un suspiro.

— bien, más o menos, pensé que el primer vestido que tenía que usar sería como su traje y que durante toda la semana debería usar algo relacionado con los Miraculous, pero hasta ahora solo se me ocurrió de akumas.¿alguna idea?

— ¿que tal algo inspirado en lucky charm?

— ¿qué?

—ya sabes, cuando purifica el akuma y tira el objeto al aire y todo lo dañado brilla y se repara.

— Emm...—Marinette de puso a pensar, esa idea no estaba mal.— si, Seh, es una buena idea, podría ser un vestido blanco, rosa y rojo, con brillos.

— Marinette—la voz de Alya se había vuelto seria, y algo intimidante, como si estuviera por soltar una mala noticia— tienes un problema con el rosa...

Oh, era eso.

—Si, ya se...

—...está en todos lados...

—... Es que es mi color favorito

— ...si, si, ya se, amas el rosa.

—oye Alya, ¿me acompañas a comprar tela para los vestidos?

—si, claro. Oye, me tengo que ir , te hablo luego si? Bye

—ok, adiós.— luego de cortar lanzó el teléfono suavemente hacia la cama, hundiéndose más en la silla.

Marinette miró hacia el reloj, aún era temprano, tan solo las ocho y decidió que necesitaba un paseo.

— Tikki, ¡TRANSFÓRMAME

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perdón que no actualize antes, es que soy muy vaga y bueno...eso, espero actualizar pronto, dejen sus reviews. ;)

Pd: acabo de terminar de leer un fic muy bueno de Miraculous acá en FF, se llama "on the prowl", y esta en ingles, pero es tan genial, ( está en mis favoritos, ;)

XOXO valu


	5. Más relleno porque yolo

Adrien tiró su bolso a la silla de la computadora y luego se desplomó sobre la cama, las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente cansadoras y estresantes, ya había comenzado a trabajar con los/as demás modelos para armar el show, además de que había tenido sesiones de ajustamiento casi todos los días, y le habían clavado una alfiler mas de una vez ( todavía no decidía si era a propósito o no). Claro, tubo muchos más y peores golpes como chat noir pero aún era molesto.

Adrien se retorció en la cama de solo pensar en tener que levantarse temprano mañana, lo único que quería era dormir, comer, y no hacer nada por unas cuantas horas. Miró hacia el reloj, las ocho, hace doce horas que está haciendo cosas sin parar, necesita un respiro.

— Plagg, ¡TRANSFÓRMAME!

Rápidamente Adrien, ahora Chat noir salió por la ventana, saltando de techo en techo en camino hacia la torre Eiffel.

Una vez allí se encontró con ladybug, quien estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos para oírlo llegar, lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la orilla junto a ella.

—¿ estás bien?— ladybug se dio vuelta para mirarlo .

—si, solo cansado.¿en qué pensabas?

—aún no sé qué ponerme para la semana de la moda...

— Cualquier cosa que te pongas se te verá de maravilla — ella lo miró con una sonrisa que podía opacar a todo París.

— gracias chat

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo oyendo el murmullo de la ciudad a sus pies y el viento que acariciaba sus cabelleras suavemente, así se encontraron por una buena hora y media hasta que esto fue interrumpido por un Gritito feliz de ladybug.

—se me ocurrió algo, te veo luego—antes de que chat pudiera responder ella ya se había lanzado por el aire con su yoyo.

Adrien decidió que ya era tarde y que tal vez debería dormir un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Apenas aterrizó en su balcón Tikki soltó la transformación.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette, porque te fuiste así?— Marinette casi se lanza dentro de su cuarto de la emoción, rápidamente buscando su sketchbook y buscando la última página de este, rápidamente saco un lápiz y se puso a dibujar

— ya sé que no es educado irse de un lugar sin despedirse pero tuve una gran idea, en vez de hacer un vestido inspirado en mi traje haré uno inspirado en una mariquita de verdad, no sé cómo se me ocurrió antes... Podría hacer un vestido negro simple y hacer una capa como abrigo o tal vez dos piezas como un top y una pollera abombada...— Marinette seguío sus infinitos balbuceos hasta que por fin cedió al cansancio y logró dar unos cuantos pasos hasta su cama en donde cayó en un profundo sueño.

Perdón por la larga espera, tengo esperanza que para el próximo capítulo voy a empezar con la acción, pero este fic es 50% estrés y 50% relleno, si quieren que algo en específico pase déjame un review y/o un pm como te guste.

No lo dije en otros casos pero gracias a toda la gente que sigue y favoritea (ponele que es una palabra) este fic.

XOXO valu


End file.
